


Dodged A Bullet | Ethan Choi

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [42]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ May I request an Ethan x Reader scenario where the two are out on a date and a drive-by shooting happens where the reader gets shot protecting Ethan?❜❜-sacredwarrior88Pairings: Ethan Choi x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Ethan Choi, Y/n (Reader), Crockett Marcel, Maggie, April, Natalie Manning, Will Halstead.Summary: y/n gets shot while protecting Ethan.WARNINGS: fluff, angst, whumps, shooting, kissing, errors I missed.Word Count:1263
Relationships: Ethan Choi & You, Ethan Choi/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Choi/Reader, Ethan Choi/You
Series: One Chicago [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dodged A Bullet | Ethan Choi

Ethan held your hand tighter. As the two of you walked down the sidewalk.

Ethan let go of your hand. Draping his arm around your shoulder. Pulling you into his side. You wrapped your arm around his waist. Snuggling into his side.

Ethan pressed a soft kiss against your forehead. Making your heart swell.

“How about we head back to my place,” Ethan suggested.

“I’d like that,” You replied. Craning your neck to look up at him. Eyes sparkling with happiness.

The spark in your eyes slowly diminished as you caught sight of a guy leaning out of the car window. A gun in his hand. An intense wave of dread washed over you.

“Duck,” You screamed, pushing Ethan away from you, as the guy started to spray bullets.

Screams could be heard, as well as the sound of a gun firing. Everyone running off. Running off. bumping into each other.

You quickly ducked, but a bullet hit your stomach when you ducked down. An intense pain rippling in your abdomen. You looked down at your stomach in shock. Seeing blood soak your jumper. Body trembling. Breathing getting uneven.

“Y/n,” Ethan gasped out as he saw blood soaking, he quickly crawled over to you. Wrapping his arms underneath your arms. Pulling you to a shop. His heart beating faster.

“I need napkins,” Ethan demanded. As he lifted your shirt up. Accessing the wound. Ethan felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the wound. Panic washing over him.

“Oh my god,” A women gasped out, as she looked at the wound.

“Y/n stay with me,” Ethan spoke. His hand pressing his hand against the wound, making you cry out in pain.

A guy took his phone out, dialling 911 and asking for an ambulance.

“Here,” A women spoke, handing the napkins over to him. Ethan grabbed them. Pressing them onto your wound. Tears falling from your eyes, as you felt yourself slowly lose consciousness.

“Call for an ambo,” Ethan demanded, as he pressed the napkins into your wound.

“I already did,” A guy spoke. Ethan felt himself slowly lose his calm. He tried his best to stay calm, but he couldn’t, you were slowly dying and the ambulance was taking its damn time.

“Y/n, you got to keep your eyes open,” Ethan told you voice shaking.

“I’m…so tried..” You gasped out. Closing your eyes.

Ethan looked around the shop. Customers staring at him, and you in shock.

“I’m going to roll you over, see if the bullet exited,” He spoke. Taking one of his hands off your wound. He grabbed your side. Carefully rolling you on your side, making you let out a scream. Pain rippling through your body.

Ethan felt like a knife pierced his heart, at the sound of your cries of pain and the fact there was no exit wound. Ethan delicately rolled you on your back. Grabbing hold of your hand.

“Y/n listen to my voice, there is no exit wound,” Ethan spoke, making you let out a groan.

“Y/n, I know it hurts but you have to keep your eyes open, you have to fight,” Ethan begged. Tears filling in his eyes.

Ethan felt relief wash over him, as he heard the sound of sirens.

“It’s all going to be okay,” Ethan spoke.

Two paramedics walked through the door. Rushing over to you.

“We’ve got this,” A paramedic spoke, opening his bag up, Ethan slightly moved aside, so they could do there work.

Still holding onto your hand.

“Y/n, I’m right here,” Ethan spoke, as they put you on the stretcher.

“Stay with me,” Ethan spoke, as they pushed the trolley out of the shop, going straight to the ambulance. Ethan walked beside you. Hopping into the back of the ambulance. Gripping your hand tighter.

“She defibbing,” One of them spoke. Making Ethan panic.

Ethan let go of your hand. Ethan started to perform chest compressions on you.

“Sir, you are going to have to take a step back,” The paramedic spoke.

“I’m a doctor,” Ethan grumbled out. Glaring at the paramedic, as he continued to do chest compressions.

“Please just let me do my job,” The medic spoke.

Ethan ignored him, still doing chest compressions on you.

“Drive faster,” Ethan yelled.

The ambulance stopped at the er entrance. The medic in the back opening the doors.

Ethan continued to do chest compressions, as the pulled you out the back of the ambo. Rolling you into the ER.

The paramedic told Crockett your stats.

“Ethan, we’ve got this,” Will spoke, as he pushed Ethan off of you. While Crockett intubated you.

“Ethan we are going to do everything to save her but you need to step back,” Will spoke.

Ethan took a step back. Numbly staring at you as Will, Natalie, April, Crockett and Maggie attended to you.

“She’s going to have to need surgery,” Crockett spoke. Will looked at Ethan giving him a sad smile as they wheeled you out of the room and to the elevator.

Ethan felt like the whole world was closing in on him. Tears falling from his eyes. He raised his hands to his face to wipe his tears. But he stopped when he realised his hands where covered in your blood.

Maggie saw Ethan staring at his hands. She quickly rushed over to him. Pulling him into a room.

“Ethan you need to calm down,” Maggie spoke.

“We were on a date, and she pushed me out of the away and she got shot,” Ethan sobbed. Still looking at his hands that were covered in your blood.

“It’s not your fault,” Maggie spoke. Ethan shook his head.

“I have to be with her,” He spoke. Walking out of the room, he quickly walked to the elevator. Pressing the button. Ethan entered the elevator. Pressing the up button. Anxiety washing over him as he waited for the elevator to go up. He quickly rushed out of the elevator. Rushing into a viewing room of an operating room. He felt slightly relieved as he saw you on the operating table. Though it still didn’t get rid of his dread.

Ethan watched as Crockett removed the bullet, Ethan looked at the huge monitor, feeling more relieved that it didn’t nick anything. Crockett carefully closed you back up.

Crockett looked up at the window, giving Ethan a reassuring smile. Not that it calmed Ethan’s nerves at all he was still worried you wouldn’t wake up.

Ethan exited the viewing room. Waiting for them to wheel you out.

As soon as Crockett wheeled you out Ethan asked question after question.

“How did it go?” Ethan asked as he grabbed onto the railing of the gurney.

“Did her heart rate spike, did it go down?” Ethan asked again before Crockett could even utter a reply.

“Did you lose her at any point?” Ethan asked, as the wheeled you into a room.

“Ethan, the surgery was a success, she’s going to make a full recovery, stop worrying,” Crockett spoke, as he checked you over. Ethan dragged a chair to the bed. Sitting down on the chair and grabbing your hand. Tears blurring his vision. Heart hurting at the sight of you lying in a hospital bed.

“She’s going to make it, I’ll check on her a bit later,” Crockett spoke. Smiling at Ethan then walking out of the room, leaving Ethan with you.

Ethan raised your hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss repeatedly on your knuckles.

“I love you so much, y/n, please wake up, I need you,” Ethan pleading, tears shimmered in his eyes….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Ethan Choi or Chicago Med request? SEND IT IN! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
